What is this feeling
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Murderer is a way vampires use to tell that they love the other. I doubt she has fallen for me, it's just a hopeless dream. Subaru's point of view in episode 8 Subaru x Yui Rated T for bad language


**There isn't enough fanfictions for Diabolik Lovers on this site so...HERE I AM~**

**This is based on this week's episode ( A.k.a. Episode 8 ) in Subaru's POV.**

**Now keep in mind, I have only watched the anime so far and only a bit of the manga so i'm sorry I get some shtuff wrong.**

**Well anyway Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been a while since I've seen Yui...I wonder where she is...Eh, it doesn't matter. She's not my responsibility.

I walk around the garden, gliding my fingers across the roses, feeling their petals. I sighed. I guess I should get back inside...?

I was about to head back to the mansion when I heard a thud. I looked out to see Yui on her hands and knees. I slowly walked up to her, it didn't look like she had noticed me.

"I hate this place...! I can't stand it anymore!" She said. It sounded like she was about to cry, as always. Idiot, I gave her the chance to escape yet she didn't take it. She has no right to complain.

"You should have run when you had the chance." I told her. She looked up at me, surprised. We both made eye contact, just staring at each other. "Subaru..!"

"You know about it, don't you, Subaru? About what the three of them did to their own mother?" She asked. I simply stared at her, keeping silent for a few moments. We all have our own 'mommy problems' and those triplets were no exception. At least, i think she was talking about Laito, Ayato, and Kanato... "And if I do?"

I believe it's best just to leave her alone. I turned around and started walking away till I heard her speak to me again. "Subaru...Why did you give me the knife?" She asked. I simply just kept walking, she needed to be alone...I don't know why I think that but...she just does...this place isn't exactly a non-stressful environment for a human. "Wait!" I heard her call out. It sounded like she just got up from the ground. She tried to reach and grab my arm...

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I snapped, turning around and glaring at her. "Come one step closer, and i'll destroy you! I will not only break your body but your mind as well!" I threatened. I watch her step back, seeing the fear in her eyes. Why...? Why in the hell was I lashing out at her. Shouldn't I be helping her, I did it before...so why am I just driving her away like a damn idiot. I felt anger get the better of me as I clenched my fist and grabbed a rose, throwing it at her. Why the fuck I did that, I don't truly understand. She then just looked at me...her eyes weren't full of fear...but of...concern?

"Was the woman in the tower...your mother, Subaru?"

What...? How...How...HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW!? "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" I grabbed her wrist as tight as I could, pulling her a few steps closer. "Subaru! You're hurting me!" She told me. "Let go!" She ordered. I didn't let go...I just looked at her...looked into her eyes...what...what am I feeling right now...? It's not anger anymore...what the hell is it?

"What do you want from me? What do you expect from someone powerless, hideous, and polluted as I am?" I asked. She simply stared into my eyes as I did in hers. I could tell she was feeling remorse. But why...for someone like me? Someone as monstrous as I am?

I pulled her in close, holding her tight in my arms. "Subaru?"

I clenched my teeth. What is this feeling...? Why is my heart racing whenever I see her...? What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe...i'm just hungry. Now that I think about it...I have never tried her blood yet...I closed my eyes. Sorry Yui...

I moved down and sunk my teeth into her neck. I began drinking her blood, feeling it enter my mouth and go down my throat. I took a few swallows before I pulled away. I stared at the new bite marks on her neck. "It tastes so sweet.." I said to myself. I need more...

I sunk my teeth into her neck again, drinking more of her blood. I couldn't even control myself as I undid the bow on her shirt and began unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt as well as take off her jacket. I kept drinking her blood, more and more. "No..." She said. I pulled back and looked her. Her eyes were closed tight and she looked terrified. "Just shut up and stand still." I ordered. I pulled down her shirt, tempted to bite into her chest. No...i'm not like that perverted sicko, Laito. I simply bit into her arm, drinking some of her blood from there. Her blood...it tastes so sweet...it's so sweet...just...like her. Wait...Why the hell did I say that..?

I pulled away and looked at her. "You asked me why I gave you the silver knife." Maybe what I thought on that day was true...when I gave her that knife...maybe i've...fallen for her...

"I gave it to you so you can stab me with it, should I want you to." I told her into her ear. Murderer is a way vampires use to tell that they love the other. I doubt she has fallen for me, it's just a hopeless dream. She gasped. "But I couldn't possibly-"

"If you are incapable of that, use it to end yourself." I told her before she could finish. She can never escape this place, my brothers and I have strengths that she could never match. The least I can do is give her an option so she could end this nightmare she's living.

I slowly moved back, looking into her eyes once again...her beautiful eyes. I place my hand on the back of her neck. "You have no right to refuse. In the same way, you can't deny me your blood." I told her. What am I saying!? I'm destroying the only chance I can ever have being with her! Her eyes widen and she looked as if she wanted to cry. I moved in close as she closed her eyes tightly, I could feel her shivering against me.

"...Good. Just be quiet and allow my fangs to enter you. Always." I said. I rubbed her cheek, moving her hair back. I looked down at her lips, tempted to kiss her. I moved in close as our lips just barely touched, I seconded guessed myself. No...she deserves someone better than me...It's best if I just toss away what little chance I have with her and be done with it.

I move down to her neck and bite into her once again, drinking some of her blood. We stood there as I sucked her blood in the middle of the garden. For what felt like an hour, I pulled back and she faints into my arms. "Honestly..." I said. I better take he back inside so she can rest. I pick her up bridal style and look down at her. She looked so peaceful. "Why...why do you have to make me feel this way...?"

I move down and kiss her forehead, gently. "I love you...Yui Komori..."

* * *

**AAAAH OTP FEELS~**

**I added that extra part, hehehe~**

**I hope you enjoyed some Subaru x Yui fanfiction. Hopefully I'll make some more fanfics for Diabolik Lovers cause it deserves more fanfic love.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you later~**

**Bye-meee~**

**See ya, lovely~ ;)**


End file.
